familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Costa Rican Americans
}} retrieved September 20, 2013 0.05% of the U.S. population (2012) |popplace = New York Metro Area, Greater Los Angeles, South Florida |langs=American English, Spanish |rels=Predominantly Roman Catholic, minority Protestant }} Costa Rican Americans ( or ) are Americans of Costa Rican descent. The Costa Rican population at the 2010 Census was 126,418. Costa Ricans are the fourth smallest Hispanic group in the United States and the smallest Central American population. Costa Rican populations are prominent in the New York Metropolitan Area, especially in North Central New Jersey (Essex County, New Jersey, Passaic County, New Jersey, Somerset County, New Jersey, and Union County, New Jersey). Additional areas with significant Costa Rican residents include New York City, Suffolk County, New York, and Fairfield County, Connecticut. There are also sizable groups of Costa Ricans in the Los Angeles metropolitan area, South Florida metropolitan area, and Lincoln County, North Carolina. History There have never been waves of migration from Costa Rica to the United States. The Immigration and Naturalization Service records indicate that very few Costa Ricans have actually tried to enter the country illegally. This is because, unlike other Hispanic groups, they have not been forced to emigrate to the U.S. for political oppression or extreme economic circumstances. Most Costa Ricans living in the United States have settled in the U.S. for any of the following reasons: they have married American citizens and decided to move to the U.S.; they were raised by their families in the United States; they have been hired to work in the United States after completing a degree from an American university; they have found research opportunities that may not be as readily available in their country, or they have come to various jobs and trades in the United States. Since 1931 only 57,661 Costa Ricans have immigrated to the United States. Hence, the number of Costa Rican emigrants has been increasing very slowly. This is a very different from the pattern of emigration from most other Central American countries. The other two countries in this region that have a continuously slow rate of emigration are Belize and Panama. Culture Costa Ricans tend to either blend in the English-speaking population or form working and friendly relationships with other Hispanics, celebrating with them when the occasion arises. Most of Costa Rican Americans maintain their heritage, but they also tend to integrate and adjust to their environment quickly, especially if they want to join a church or if they have children in the public school system. If both parents speak Spanish, chances are that the children will be raised bilingually. However, if only one parent speaks Spanish, the children usually grow up speaking only English. Although Costa Ricans did not suffer ethnic persecution during the colonial period, Costa Ricans have significant national pride. They often share stories of the historical battle of Rivas in 1856. Demographics Most of Costa Ricans who live in the US live in California, Florida, Texas, and the New York City / New Jersey area. The areas with the largest Costa Rican populations, in according to latter reports, are Los Angeles and its surrounding areas (23,625); New York City area (including parts of Connecticut, New Jersey, and Long Island (12,985)); Miami and surrounding areas (Hialeah and Fort Lauderdale) (9,987); and in the Houston and Galveston area of Texas (2,534). There is a significant Costa Rican American population in the Chicago, Illinois, and Gary, Indiana, areas (1,845). The geographical preferences of Costa Ricans become evident in the statistics from the Immigration and Naturalization Service, as consistent with the findings of the 1990 census. List of Costa Rican American communities These are lists that indicated the largest populations of Costa Rican Americans according to states, residence areas and percentages. States The ten states with the largest population of Costa Ricans (Source: 2010 Census): # California - 22,469 # Florida - 20,761 # New Jersey - 19,993 # New York - 11,576 # Texas - 6,982 # North Carolina - 4,658 # Georgia - 3,114 # Pennsylvania - 3,048 # Massachusetts - 2,951 # Connecticut - 2,767 Areas The largest population of Costa Ricans are situated in the following areas (Source: Census 2010): # New York-Northern New Jersey-Long Island, NY-NJ-PA MSA - 27,394 # Miami-Fort Lauderdale-Pompano Beach, FL MSA - 11,528 # Los Angeles-Long Beach-Santa Ana, CA MSA - 11,371 # Washington-Arlington-Alexandria, DC-VA-MD-WV MSA - 3,207 # Riverside-San Bernardino-Ontario, CA MSA - 3,125 # Houston-Sugar Land-Baytown, TX MSA - 2,717 # Philadelphia-Camden-Wilmington, PA-NJ-DE-MD MSA - 2,617 # Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Marietta, GA MSA - 2,433 # Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater, FL MSA - 2,372 # Boston-Cambridge-Quincy, MA-NH MSA - 2,330 # San Francisco-Oakland-Fremont, CA MSA - 2,321 # Dallas-Fort Worth-Arlington, TX MSA - 2,296 # Orlando-Kissimmee-Sanford, FL MSA - 2,292 # Bridgeport-Stamford-Norwalk, CT MSA - 2,025 # Trenton-Ewing, NJ MSA - 1,801 # San Diego-Carlsbad-San Marcos, CA MSA - 1,749 # Chicago-Joliet-Naperville, IL-IN-WI MSA - 1,618 # Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill, NC-SC MSA - 1,263 # Phoenix-Mesa-Glendale, AZ MSA - 1,200 # Las Vegas-Paradise, NV MSA - 1,027 US communities with largest population of people of Costa Rican ancestry The top 25 US communities with the highest populations of Costa Ricans (Source: Census 2010): # New York, NY - 6,673 # Los Angeles - 3,182 # Trenton, NJ - 1,279 # Paterson, NJ - 1,241 # Bound Brook, NJ - 1,229 # Miami, FL - 1,197 # Norwalk, CT - 1,024 # Summit, NJ - 990 # Houston, TX - 923 # Philadelphia, PA - 903 # San Diego, CA - 723 # Chicago, IL - 681 # Charlotte, NC - 673 # Elizabeth, NJ - 660 # Boston, MA - 652 # Somerville, NJ - 627 # Manville, NJ - 576 # Jacksonville, FL - 542 # San Francisco, CA - 487 # Bridgeport, CT - 478 # Hialeah, FL - 476 # Long Beach, CA - 467 # Dallas, TX - 462 # Newark, NJ - 444 # Lincolnton, NC - 431 US communities with high percentages of people of Costa Rican ancestry The top 25 US communities with the highest percentages of Costa Ricans as a percent of total population (Source: Census 2010): # Bound Brook, NJ - 11.82% # Finderne, NJ - 6.43% # Manville, NJ - 5.57% # Somerville, NJ - 5.18% # Summit, NJ - 4.61% # Raritan, NJ - 4.16% # Lincolnton, NC - 4.11% # South Bound Brook, NJ - 3.09% # Hampton Bays, NY - 2.98% # Victory Gardens, NJ - 2.50% # Clinton, NJ - 2.21% # Delaware, NJQT-P10 Hispanic or Latino by Type: 2010 - 2.00% # Belle Mead, NJ - 1.85% # New Providence, NJ - 1.79% # Dover, NJ - 1.73% # Tuckahoe (Suffolk County), NY - 1.68% # Prospect Park, NJ - 1.60% # Flemington, NJ - 1.53% # Trenton, NJ - 1.51% # Maiden, NC - 1.39% # Weston, NJ - 1.21% # Westwood, NJ - 1.21% # Norwalk, CT - 1.20% # Bridgehampton, NY - 1.20% # Lake Como, NJ - 1.19% Notable people * Jean Brooks - actress * Danny Burstein - American actor of theater, film and television * JP Calderon - model * Ringo Cantillo - soccer player * Franklin Chang-Diaz - NASA astronaut * Sonia Chang-Díaz - politician * Sandro Corsaro - graphic designer and cartoonist; creator of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Ricky Garbanzo - soccer player * Heather Hemmens - American actress, film director and producer; born to a Costa Rican mother * Eliot A. Jardines - intelligence officer * Joseph Marquez - Smash Bros world champion * Rosa Mendes - professional wrestler * Candice Michelle - professional wrestler, model, actress * Alexander Salazar - prelate * Harry Shum, Jr. - dancer, actor * Madeleine Stowe - actress * Christiana Figueres- head of the Paris negotiations on environmental issues See also *Costa Ricans References Category:American people of Costa Rican descent Category:Costa Rican American Category:Hispanic and Latino American